1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to generating a parameter set to encode/decode an image.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, as digital display technology has advanced and the high-quality digital TV age has come, new codec has been suggested to process a large amount of video data.
According to the High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) standards, a network abstraction layer (NAL) unit of encoded image data may include parameter sets corresponding to header information. The parameter sets may include a video parameter set (VPS), a sequence parameter set (SPS), a picture parameter set (PPS), etc.
Thus, much attention has been paid to methods of generating a parameter set and encoding or decoding an image in order to efficiently encode an image.